Two different worlds
by Hime no Yuugi
Summary: The most popular girls, part of a band and the most popular boys star quarterbacks. Two different worlds. What do you think?
1. Chapter 1

Hime: Here's my 2nd fic. It has gender bend. Tea and Vivian bashing and maybe cursing, not sure. Please give this fic a chance! I beg of you!

Sakura: If you don't… well…. I know where you live… let's just put it at that *Smirks*

Bakura: I do too!

Disclaimer: Plot mine! Characters Kazuki Takahashi! Songs to their respective owners!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 The girls!

Cheers and screams could be heard from the auditorium. Anybody not from Domino high would've thought that there was something wrong. But upon further inspection they would've realized a concert was about to start. The schools most well known band _fallen angels_ were going to play. An all girls band that was popular with the boys and known to use their songs to strike the heartstrings of their audience.

Behind the curtains two tri- coloured haired girls were testing the microphones and guitars. Making sure they weren't faulty. Both had large amethyst eyes and beautiful, sharp yet cute features. Their hair went down to their thighs. The only difference? One had tan skin and one had pale skin.

Next to the twins a petite girl, though taller then the twins, was fiddling with the keyboard nervously. No matter how many times they performed she would always have butterflies in her stomach before a concert. She had white hair that went down to her mid-back that was done up with fake orange highlights.

"Ryou? Don't worry girl, you always do that every concert." The white- haired youth, now known as Ryou glanced her doe-like chocolate brown eyes to a blonde. This blonde was lounging lazily at the drum set. Her short blonde hair had electric blue highlights. "Well, maybe that's because you're not in the front!" The blonde looked dazed for a bit then snapped out of it using a drumstick to gesture to the two twins at front. "Well Yugi and Heba are singing and playing guitar they're the main part of the band. They're not as nervous as you." Pointing to the pale one then the tan one.

"Leave us out of this Joey!" The one known as Heba yelled softly. While Yugi giggled softly. "Can't believe you forgot me Ry." A platinum blonde on the twin's right spoke up from her guitar. "I'm at the front too!" Her hair came down to her waist. Ryou smiled "Don't worry Malik I didn't forget you!"

"You better not!" a pause "Girls the concert starts in 30 seconds." All horseplay and teasing stopped as the girls got ready.

Curtains opened to reveal them in their musical glory. They never had a style for their band, so stuck to whatever made them feel comfortable. The cheers got louder.

Then, Heba started to play a melody on her guitar, with Yugi playing chords. The audience quietened down to hear the music. Soon they started to sing.

_Yugi: My insides all turn to ash  
Heba: So slow  
Yugi: And blow away as I collapsed  
Heba: So cold_

_Yugi: A black wind took them away  
From sight  
Heba: And now the darkness over day  
That night_

_Yugi: And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_Heba: I used to be my own protection  
But not now  
Yugi: 'Cause my path has lost direction  
Somehow_

_Heba: A black wind took you away  
From sight  
Yugi: And now the darkness over day  
That night_

_Heba: And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
Yugi: And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_Heba: So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like_

_Yugi: To be alone_

_Heba: On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day_

_Heba: On a Valentine's Day  
Yugi: I used to be my own protection  
Heba: On a Valentine's Day  
Yugi: But not now  
Heba: On a Valentine's Day  
Yugi: 'Cause my mind has lost direction  
Heba: On a Valentine's Day  
Yugi: Somehow_

_Heba: On a Valentine's Day  
Yugi: I used to be my own protection  
Heba: On a Valentine's Day  
Yugi: But not now  
Heba: On a Valentine's Day  
Yugi: 'Cause my mind has lost direction  
Heba: On a Valentine's Day  
Yugi: Somehow_

The adrenaline and music was these girls reality. If someone told them they would fall head over heels for the most popular guys in school, in which three were star quarterbacks, they would've asked the person how much they hated their music and called the people in those white suits to bring the person to the asylum for speaking utter bull crap.

As the twins stopped they started a new song with more life and energy, riding on the peoples cheers and their own adrenaline. Soon Yugi began strumming the guitar solo.

"It's unite! That's my favourite song!" A fan yelled.

_Yugi: __nobashita te to risou wa tooku  
Heba: aoginagara nanimo tsukamenai mama_

_Yugi: __sagashimotometeita kotae o  
Heba: okizari ni shite minai furi o shiteita_

_Yugi and Heba: hitorikiri datta watashi wa  
mirai no imi o machigaeteita  
hitei shite mo_

_Yugi: kimi no ude wa atatakai yo  
zenbu hontou no ai hontou no yasashisa da kara  
Heba: kimi no ishi ni kogareru no mo  
zenbu hontou no omoi hontou no tsuyosa da kara  
Yugi: kono kimochi o tsutaetai_

_Heba: nozonda mono ga ookina hodo  
Yugi: toomawari ni kanjiteshimau darou_

_Heba: sekai no entoransu wa itsumo  
Yugi: kibunshidai de yoku mo waruku mo naru_

_Heba: kodoku o shitte watashi wa  
unmei to mukiaeta nda  
Yugi: kakushite mo_

_Heba: kimi no namida  
ikiteiru akashi  
watashi mo onaji namida o nagashiteiru_

_Yugi: kimi no egao  
azayaka na keshiki  
watashi mo onaji you ni waraitai yo  
Heba: kono kimochi o todoketai_

_Heba and Yugi: kokoronai kotoba de yume o warawarete mo  
nagai yami ni saegirarete mo  
ichido hikari o oboe shinjitsuzuketeitara  
akiramekirenai hazu na nda_

_Yugi: kimi no naka no sunaosa ni utarete  
mae ni susunde iku koto kimeta nda_

_Heba: kimi no ude wa atatakai yo  
zenbu hontou no ai hontou no yasashisa da kara  
Yugi: kimi no ishi ni kogareru no mo  
zenbu hontou no omoi hontou no tsuyosa da kara  
kono kimochi o tsutaetai_

The crowd cheered both twins and Joey were breathing hard feeling high. The other two teens were already on their own highs, riding the waves of the music. Secretly, Yugi willed the fans to cheer harder, make her even higher and exhilarated, more excited.

Only music could make them feel this high and happy. Or is it…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Hime: And that's it! Woohoo! Two chappies! One from My immortal, and now this one! I can die happy!

Yami: You better not. This was about the girls you still haven't done the boys!

Hime: Okay! Sorry it feels like 4 a.m. in the morning and I want to sleep. Plus I have a date tomorrow Nervous. As. Hell It's our anniversary. Bro's fiancee tells me to keep cool but still nervous… Her and her stupid tactics Below will be the lyrics to Unite by Sachika Misawa! Wish me luck!

Sakura: Good to know you have a social life I guess….

Yugi: (Puppy dog eyes) Review please!

My stretched hands are so far away from my ideals.  
No matter how much they flutter, they can't seize anything.

I turned a blind eye to the answer I had been searching for  
and just left it there.

I, all alone,  
made a mistake in the definition of my future,  
even though I constantly denied it.

Your embrace is so warm.  
Everything is true love, true tenderness.  
I am infatuated with your willpower.  
I yearn for you with all my feelings and strength.  
I want to convey my thoughts to you.

The greater the things you wish for,  
the more likely you'll feel they're out of your reach.

The entrance of this world can always be  
either good or bad depending on your mood.

Having experienced loneliness,  
I gathered up my courage to face my destiny,  
even though I tried to hide it.

Your tears are  
the proof of my life.  
I also cry the same tears.

Your smile  
is such a vibrant scene.  
I want to smile the same way you do.  
I want to convey my feelings to you.

Even if others make fun of my dream with thoughtless words,  
even if I'm obstructed by a long streak of darkness,  
as long as I know what light looks like and keep believing in it,  
nothing can make me give up completely.

Awed by your candid honesty,  
I decided to keep going forward.

Your embrace is so warm.  
Everything is true love, true tenderness.  
I am infatuated with your willpower.  
I yearn for you with all my feelings and strength.  
I want to convey my thoughts to you.


	2. SOPA Warning and petition link

Hime: Hey guys! This is not a chapter, but there's this thing going around that is making me a bit antsy so here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I saw from more than one story that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hime: Sorry but I found this on shadowrealm818's story and thought it was important.

Sakura: Please, you're just scared of being brought to jail.

Hime: ha no jail can contain the awesomeness that is me!

Sakura: Please give this small little thing the time of day and read this!


End file.
